Sometimes There Are No Winners
by joemjackson
Summary: Canon up to the Trio returning from The Horcrux Hunt. Civil Wars don't always stay confined to a country's borders. Especially when others decide their interests will be affected. Due to illness I'm setting this aside until at least January 2016. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Holocaust

1

Defense Against the Dark Arts turned nightmarish during the year that Hogwarts' golden trio was missing in action. Cooperative Purebloods and children of Death Eaters were favored while the unwilling and Halfbloods, or worse, Mudbloods, were mistreated at every opportunity.

"Well, Mr. Longbottom?" Alecto Carrow prodded with a malicious sneer "We are waiting."

Neville squared his shoulders and stood his ground "In case you didn't know, Professor, _Crucio_ is the spell that landed my parents in Mingo's for the last fifteen years. Nothing and no one will make ne use it. I'd rather die."

"There are many ways to die, boy." Amycus pointed out.

Susan Bones, niece of the murdered Director of Magical Law Enforcement, chose now to get herself inside. Knowing she would hate herself for the rest of her life, she said "Professors, allow me. Mudbloods must learn their place. _Crucio_!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Colin Creevey screamed in agony for a full minute. Then, panting, he spit at the redhead and cursed her savagely "You're Voldemort's whore! Bitch!"

Deep inside, the Hufflepuff was devesatated by the accusation and all the more because it was true. She bit her cheek and snarled "Mudblood! _Crucio_!"

Thus, the class learned, and their Professors pointed out "What the Ministry foolishly calls Unforgiveables are spells that rely on strong emotion. Through any one of the three you can get what you want. Control your enemy, repay him for harming you, or taking the ultimste revenge."

x

Far from Hogwarts, in fact on the other side of the Atlantic, an intercom buzzed on a desk "Yes?"

"Sir?" came a female voice "The MCIA is here."

The President of the United States raised his eyebrows "Send him in. Certainly a rare moment." Then he got another surprise "Sorry I should have said her."

"Jamie Walsh, Mr. President." A middle aged woman shook hands firmly "I am Interim Director at this time. Mr. Turner retired last month. The Senate is going through the motions."

Nodding, the President smiled "Well, then congratulations. And what can I do for the Magical Central Intelligence Agency?"

"How much do you know about the situation in England, sir?" she asked.

A calculating, and mildly reproving, look focused on the visitor "It would be illegal for any US Agency to be interefering with internal affairs of a frindly nation."

"Mt. President, we are merely keeping ourselves informed as to the goings on internationally." Ms. Walsh replied "It is sufficient to say that we are awareof a situation that could affect the security of the United States."

The President reappraised the woman "So we'll just say you learned of this … indirectly. What, specifically is going on?"

"A terrorist group that call themselves Death Eaters… you will find all the background in this file, sir." She offered "We are almost certain the current Minister of Magic is either a Death Eater himself, or under a spell called _Imperius_."

The President digested the verbal report and scanned some of the thick sheaf "Guess that Grade School Latin was good for something. Brainwashing or mind control, I assume." He commented "How dangerous is this movement?"

"Sir, you need to know that Hitler was only a puppet of a previous Dark Wizard named Grindelwald." She explained "Our sources all agree that Voldemort is potentially far more dangerous. For one, he is magically more powerful, and for another he inspires greater fanaticism by a seeming immortality."

At this, he scoffed "Ms. Walsh, there is no such thing as immortality. And as I scan this, this ahmmm… Voldemort…. is already pushing seventy."

"How old, Mr. President, do you suppose I am?" she asked.

He gave a politician smile and answered "My wife will tell me all women are twenty-nine. Given my daughter is sixteen, that could cause me a bit of trouble when you do the math."

"We Magicals tend to live longer, sir. And were you to judge by your standards, you would get about half my age. I am seventy-one and can expect to double that. Old age, sir, is not the same with us. And Voldemort is in a different category, with the Dark Magic he has employed, his current body is roughly two years old. He was killed fifteen years ago, but got around that."

He became more calculating "So, are we dealing with an immortal?"

"That should be impossible, sir." She answered "He may be immortal but not invulnerable. There is a larger concern, Mr. President. Voldemort is violently anti-Muggle, that is a- "

He cut her off "Yes, I know, non-Magical. Rather like a nigger, right?"

"Ahh… no sir." She bluished "We - Muggle would be like using the term African-American. There is another term… Mudblood or dirty blood would be a first generation Magical. Believe me, sir… I would never-"

He smirked "At least to my face. Never mind that. I read the Grindelwald/Hitler history. Are we looking at a Third World War?"

"Not today." She replied. "Mr. President, I-"

The President strolled back behind his desk "Thank you for coming Ms. Walsh. I will review all that you have provided me. And, I assure you I will give this all the attention it requires."

"Yes Mr. President." The Chief of Staff replied to a buzz, the interim Director had hardly left the office.

The intercom spoke "Steve, I'll need to see the ambassadors from the People's Republic and Russia as soon as both can get here."

"Yes Mr. President." Came instant acknowledgement Just that, one never asked the reason.

x

While the Golden Trio continued their absences from seventh year, Hogwarts continued under the tryanny of Death Eaters. The Head of Hufflepuff was reviewing records and comparing certain reports. One eyebrow went up on her forehead. You did not get to be Head of a House without being well aware of the goings on. To her pet badger, she asked "Now how is it, Bonnie, with Death Eaters … mostly Slytherins, mind you… on staff that we are only eighteen points behind Slytherin?"

The large grey creature looked up from her lap and its snout fished around on the desk, found several different papers, looked back, then closed its eyes.

"Now, Miss Bones, can you possibly explain how you have managed to be the largest single contributor to House Points, this year?" she asked when the redhead arrived at her office.

Susan looked across the desk and shrugged "Professor Sprout, when the Hat sorts us and I got the House known for loyalty… who is my loyalty to? My parents and Auntie Amelia."

"You are aware that your parents and Amelia were murdered by Death Eaters?" asked Sprout.

The girl nodded "Of course, Professor. I'm not stupid. And the best protection, right now, from Death Eaters is to at least pretend to be on their side."

"That is a rather cynical attitude, Miss Bones." She scolded "More worthy of Slytherin House. And you are not making any friends by casually tossing around torture cruses. Tell me, will you be practicing Killing Curses on your classmates next?"

Susan recoiled from the cold tone in her favorite professor's voice "I - you - what I mean to say- Professor, sometimies you do what you have to, to survive. But no, if living means killing someone else, life is not worth living."

"I pray you never have to make such a decision." Sprout looked distressed and opened her mouth to add "It is-"

Susan cut her off "You and your generation's fault for not standing up to You-Know-Who. For letting a two-year old face him, after killing his parents of course. Is there anything else, Professor?"

"No, Miss Bones." She answered "I summoned you to warn you about the price of certain decisions, but you rightly pointed out some of the flaws in my own assumptions. You may go."

x

Severus Snape presided over another interminable Heads of House meeting "Need we addess any old business?"

"I must, Headmaster, discuss again the excessive and disproportionate point deductions from Gryffindor." McGonagall announced coolly.

Snape snarled at her "In regards to thst, Minerva, my administrative investigation is concluded. I find that the number of challenges you raise make the entire case suspect. Therefore all of your challenges are disallowed. Gryffindor's points will remain at 117."

"That is outrageous! The sheer number of complaints DEMAND a rigorous investigation!" came harsh riposte "I will seek a review by the Board!"

This actually produced a smile "But of course, Minerva." Snape replied "And as you are aware, any appeals of the Headmaster's rulings must have the unanimous endorcement of the Heafs of House. I yield chairmanship to Filius for the vote."

"Accordingly, it is moved that Gryffindor's appeal of the Headmaster's ruling be referred to Hogwarts' Board of Directors." The Head of Ravenclaw announced fotmally "How say you?"

And Snape could only smile at the result "Three to one."

"Headmaster, please." Flitwick snapped "For the record. The Heads of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff vote Aye. The Head of Slytherin votes Nay. The motion is not agreed to. Business concluded I return the chair to you, Headmaster."

After a codescending nod to McGonagall, Snape said "Thank you Filius. Now, is there any new business?"

"No point in that as you will always get your way." She grumbled.

Too pleased with his victory to retort, Snape said "Then the weekly Heads' meeting is hereby adjourned. We will gather again 9AM next Saturday. Thank you, Professors."

x

The weeks rushed by and the international situation worsened. There was the destruction of London Bridge and the dozens of Muggle deaths that went right around the world. While the non-magical public largely moved on with the next news story, that did not happen in the top level of Muggle government. When incidents in Britain were compared to like ones around the world, questions became annoyance, annoyance became anger. And blame fell on Britain, not just the Ministry of Magic, either.

"Mr. President, a pleasure as always." The British Ambassador said cordially. He had been in the Oval Office many times over the years. Through two Presidential terms in fact, and always on the friendliest of relations.

That was not to be the case today. The President had just returned from an Asia tour that included Japan, Korea and China. By a not exactly coincidence, the Premier of Russia also was in Beijing at the same time. Their secret talks covering what to do about the Voldemort Rebellion. And the decision was harsh "Ambassador Watson" the President spoke formally "after our long history, it pains me to do this. As long as it was confined to Britain and the Magical world it was solely your affair, but after the attacks in Osaka, Moscow and New York we are banning all travel to and from Britain."

"You're joking?" began Waston, then he took in the serious expression "That is outrageous, _sir_! You have no right!"

Sighing, the President cut in "I apologize, Matt."

Watson's retort was icy "That is MISTER Ambassador. My next stop will be New York and a Security Council meeting. I must speak with my government. This illegal action will not stand."

"The ban, Ambassador is total. Sea, air, Chunnel and magical." The President's tone was apologetic but firm. "Enforcement measures are already being initiated. When speaking to your government, advise them not to test."

Against protocol, the ambassador neither asked or received permission to depart. Simply turned on his heel, flung open the door and stalked out of the Oval Office.

"That didn't go even half as well as I'd hoped." The President sighed "Admiral initiate Operation Lockdown. All aircraft and ships have a green light to fire. Inform the Chinese."

The highest ranking US military man nodded reluctantly, commented "I fought the Chinese, Mr. Predident and both times there were Brits beside me."

x

"I'm outta this hole." Coliin Creevey declared bitterly. This occurred some weeks after the blockade was declared over Britain. The inhabitants of Hogwarts were aware of the blockade, but only vaguely. It had no direct effect on their lives "I'm finished being a target dummy. And, Dennis, you're coming with me."

The Head of Gryffindor was fully aware of the treatment of her students, particularly her many Muggle-born charges. She quietly assigned herself a guard tour of the hallways. "Good luck, Misyters Creevey." She whispered to the invisible pair that she was fully aware of.

"If you'd had some guts, we wouldn't have to." Colin's voice came from empty air full of contempt.

The fleeing pair of brothers did not get far, however. The evil controling Hogwarts drew other forces, not necessarily interested in Voldemort's agenda but with needs of its own. In this case, a vampire. "Young boys, out all alone." She said "And so scrumptuous."

"Leave him alone!" Dennis shouted, as his brother fell. "Lumos!"

The vampire hissed and shielded her eyes. She held Colin with one hand and slashed at Dennis with clawed fingers. Then as blood gushed from the younger's throat, she drank deeply. "Delisious!" she declared as she tossed Dennis away like an empty Coke can "Now your turn."

"You killed my brother you bitch!" growled Colin. He struggled violently but futilely, sickened beyond measure when the creature kissed him with his brother's blood still in her mouth.

She caressed the helpless youth in her clutches and grinned predatorily "Hate such as this? Wonderful!" she cooed "You must live."

"Ahhhh!" Colin screamed in agony as teeth punctured his carotid artery. He felt death approach, almost welcomed it. Then blood filled his mouth. He choked on it then swallowed and suddenly he felt powerfully alive again. He grabbed at her wrist and sucked. Soon, he was greedily devouring vsmpiric blood.

She reacted harshly when he refused to release her. The vampire punched the teen's face, pulled on her arm, but nothing moved him.

"Mmmmm!" Colin moaned pleasurably. Blows that previously would have shattered bones now merely fed his new-found sadistic side. Momentarily satiated, he paused and smiled lustily at the vampire. Then, lightning swift, he clamped his teeth on her throat and drained every last drop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holocaust **2

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley arrived quietly after missing much of their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. And the Golden Trio returned through a portal provided by Aberforth Dumbledore, which led directly to the Room of Requirement. What they were faced with was highly distressing scene. "Come on Ginny!" Hannah Abbott was screaming "Lighten up! Let her go!"

"_Crucio_!" a raging redhead lashed out, not for the first time, at a shaken, disheveled redhead.

Harry charged in, wand drawn and fired at the attaacker "_Expelliarmus_!" Only after the fact noting that it was his erstwhile girlfriend "Who is that? Hermione, Check on that girl. What the bloody hell?"

"Watch out!" the warning was from Ron who tackled, bodily, Hannah Abbott whosze wand was trained on Ginny.

"So who wants to explain all these Unforgivables?" demanded Harry, glaring at Ginny.

A shaky Susan Bones pushed herself up and away from Hermione "S-she th-thinks it's justified I im-imagine." The weak voice gradually strengthened "And from her point of view I might even agree. B-but you'd b-bet-ter keep that bitch away from me."

"Justified? Justified!" raged Ginny "You _Crucio_'d Colin into leaving!"

Susan advanced on Ginny, but stopped when facing the business end of her wand "If I hadn't, one of our junior Death Eaters would have." She explained "And now I know much of what they'll be up to for the next year. Could you have done that?"

"Check her forearm!" Ron shouted.

Hannah pushed through, growling "Susan Bones is NOT a Death Eater! Any more than Harry himself!"

"Alright, Han" the redhead Hufflepuff said. She tossed aside her school robe and yanked on her sleeves. "I'm not proud of my actions, but I did what I had to. And Harry, you'll find Ravenclaw's Diadem in here somewhere. We all need to leave. Now."

x

Meanwhile, the crisis begun weeks earlier was boiling over. Britain was chaffing under the international blockade seceral clandestine attempts were repulsed without public acknowledgement. A transport plane from Berlin was shot down over the North Sea and a submarine was depth charged near the Isle of Wight.

"Fifty seven days." The British Ambassador began, he was speaking before the United Nations General Assembly "For the past fifty seeven days my country has been laid seige to. And why? My people want to know! Why! Sixty nillion of my fellows want to know! Word is being released across my country now and I will do so now! A small minority exists, somewhat less than a tenth of a percent, of wizards and witches. They are in every country across the globe. This secret society, in Britain, is in the middle of a civil war!"

The Japanese Ambassador interupted, laughing "Ridiculous! There is no such thing as magic!"

"You sir, are either a liar or an idiot!" The British Ambassador continued "Regardless. My country was cut off from the entire world and told to sink or swim. Hostile ships have invaded our waters. Aircraft daily intrude upon our skies. Negotiations having proved futile, Britain issues the following ultimatum: The Royal Navy will escort several civilian ships from our harbors. Cargo and people. This convoy will go through unmolested, or our forces will fire on any hostile craft. Hostile is defined as any non British plane or ship that enters our convoy protected zone."

The Chinese, Russian and American Ambassadors consulted briefly. Which one spoke next is lost to history. But the words are recorded "A single casualty will result in a Declaration of War from all of us "

"So be it." And the entire British delegation walked out.

Two days later, over half of the Royal Navy and Air Force escorted the QEII and several large cargo vessels out of British waters. All those pilots and crews had the strictest of orders not to fire unless fired upon. But with over a hundred hostile warships on the sea and under it, plus hundreds of planes above it something happened. The first Battle of World War Three lasted almost a day. It ended in a British defeat, but they took a heavy toll. The entire Chinese contingent of wizards was wiped out. The American fleet lost two supercarriers and a dozen destroyers. The Russians lost their only carrier, ten destroyers and six attack submarines. Combined, over fifthy thousand men and women died.

"Mr. President? How do you suggest we difuse this situation?" the Prime Minister asked.

The President of the United States sighed, looked his long time ally square in the eye "Sorry, my friend" he sighed "We cannot risk the spread of your Death Eaters. As it is, the whole world now knows the Wizarding secret. Thanks to you. There should have been another way. I am truly sorry."

"What do you mean?" asked the Prime Minister, then he listened and turned back to the monitor face set voice hard "We have enough of our own warheads to destroy hundreds of cities. New York, Miami, Beijing, Moscow. Destroy your missiles. You have three minutes."

The President showed sadness and regret "I won't waste any more of your time, Prime Minister. Goodbye."

An hour later, World War Three was over.

x

The Magicals in and around Hogwarts were preparing for the climactic battle of the War. A former student, the creature that was made of Colin Creevey had no particular interest in either side, but struck the perimeter of the Death Eaters, claiming his first meal of the night.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall greeted her wayward student "You must have a purpose to come here. What do yuou need from us?"

Harry gave her a rather cynical look and asked "Took me coming to get you to fight Snivelus? You knew the bastard killed Professor Dumbledore! What we need? How do you destroy a Horcrux?"

"Horcruxes are the darkest of Dark Magic, Potter." Professor Flitwick had his wand out "To even know what it is, is a crime."

Hermoine sneered at the diminutive teacher "You can arrest us later. I would think destroying these things is more important." She scattered on the floor some of the most prescious objects in the Wizarding World. Others more personal to the Dark Lord.

"You can't!" Professor Sprout exclaimed and advanced.

The Head of Gryffindor interposed herself between her students and collegue "That will be quite enough Pomona. Miss Granger, the restricted section, Aisle 4, should have the information you need." She then got a far-away look and gasped.

"What is it, Professor?" asked Hermione.

She blinked then finally came back to the present "The castle is surrounded. You-Know-Who is here!"

"You'll have to deal with that, for now." Harry said, surprising everyone in the Great Hall with his lack of deference. "We're going to destroy these things. No point killing Voldemort if he can come back."

x

The Dark Lord paused gloatingly over his captive "I have long sought an agreement with Vampires. What is your name, boy?"

"Hunger!" the prisoner rasped, tugging at magically reinforced bonds.

Bellatrix Lestrange grabbed the vampire's chin, inspecting him like a bug under glass "A new one, Lord. Within the past year at most. What they call a fledgling."

"My Lord" Draco Malfoy, who had not been near Hogwarts in months knelt "excuse me, but I know this one. A Gryffindor younger than me. A Mudblood. His name is Colin Creevey."

At the sound ofhis name, the vampire blinked. Bloodlust was momentarily overrode by intelligence. A saidstic smile with blood dripping from three inch fangs, he pulled on his bonds "Come here Malfoy. I'm thirsty."

"I'll ignore the toll on my followers, Vampire" The Dark Lord spoke with forebearance "Your talents and knowledge could be of use. You would have the most recent information available on Hogwarts' defenses. In return, you may indulge yourself … As long as they do not have My Mark."

At nearly the same moment, two things happened. First, Colin's right arm tore free of its bond. The second and far more serious the massive nuclear assault on Britain arrived. No warhead exploded directly over Hogwarts, but one detonated a thousand feet over Higsmeade. Everything and everyone in the village disappeared in an instant. Tornado force winds, followed by thousand degree heat, raced out. Distance saved the Hogwarts area from heat. The winds, however, were devastating powerful enough to throw a body into the air. Aragog and most of his children killed instantly. And if you weren't bodily taken into the sky, wind propelled debris was sufficient to kill most everyone in The Dark Forest.

x

Together with Professors Sprout and Flitwick, the Golden Trio succeeded in developing guarenteed methods to destroy Horcruxes. One after another, despite their immense value, the objects and their Dark Secrets were destroyed. Harry spun on the intruder, demanded "What do you want!?"

"Prof-essor Mc-gona-gal" Susan Bones panted "says you - need to see - this. Front gate!"

Hermione glared at her "A little busy here, in case you had not noticed. So unless it is an earthquake-"

"I'm pretty sure this rates above that." The redhead declared "And Auntie gave me a more than passing knowledge of Horcruxes. Sooooooo-"

Ginny gave a hateful sneer and said "I think she wants a few more Crucios."

"Shut up, Ginny!" snapped Harry "And put your wand away! If McGonagall says it's important, it probably is. Lead the way, Susan."

The Hufflepuff girl led them to the Main Gate where much of the student body was staring out. Hagrid's hut and the Quidditch Pitch were in flames. Smoke was rising from the Dark Forest. In the distance, where normally the tops of the tallest buildings of Hogsmeade could be seen, there was a "Looks kind of like a mushroom." Came from Daphne Greengrass.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione exclaimed "That's a mushroom cloud!"

Ron guffawed "Hermione Granger cursing! Bloody brilliant!"

"You do not understand." She said with a sob "That's an explosion. It is over Hogsmeade. The village is gone… destroyed."

Ron shook his head. "That's impossible. You can't destroy a whole village."

"Maybe Magicals can't" said Dean Thomas "but Muggles can. My Dad is a major in the RAF. It only takes one bomb to wipe out a city. Might take a few for one as big as London."

Ron was red with fury "My brothers are in Hogsmeade! Your bloody father blew it up!" He grabbed Dean by the throat and squeezed. The black Gryffindor countered viciously, driving a knee into the redhead's groin. The pair fell on each other pounding, kicking and biting. A purple spell engulfed the fighters, throwing them into opposite walls.

"That will be quite enough of that!" the magically enhanced voice of Professor McGonagall was enough to push other students apart before anything came to blows. "Now! Would someone explain… especially for all of us who do not understand Muggle developments."

The notion of Fred and George being dead was too much for Ron's sanity "You sodding Mudblood!" he shrieked, whipped out his wand, aimed at Dean and yelled "_AVADA_ _KEDAVRA_!"

Dean Thomas was dead before he ever hit the ground. So did Vincent Crabbe and Seamus Finnegan who were restraining the furious black Seventh Year, and thus were in physical contact when the Killing Curse struck. Charms Professor Flitwick had, by far, the fastest reaction time his disarming spell blasted Ron into unconsciousness. But it was a scant second too late to do the three any good.

"Korby, Donnie, Jana" the Headmistress called three School Elves "remove the bodies." Then a fourth "Barry take Mr. Weasley to the dungeons. Guard him, all your other duties are suspended until further notice." All four elves, with their burdens vanished in puffs of smoke.

x

And after several days of no contact with the outside world, it was Ginny Weasley who forced the issue. "You've been trying cities, Professor. Why not homes?"

"Just want to get Mummy to help that murderer brother of yours." Seamus Finnegan sneered.

Ginny was ready to throttle the Irish boy, but Harry spun her around by the arm. He, then, swung on his dormmate. "No reason you need to break your knuckles. Ow!" he half chuckled and shook his hand.

"That is quite enough of that, Potter!" Professor McGonagall protested. In just the days since the extra sun and incredible wind, lack of contact with the outside world had begun weaken the bonds of authority. House Points meant nothing to the students after a year under Death Eaters. Harry yielded and her eyes softened by a fraction and looked at Ginny and said "Very well, Miss Weasley, your suggestion. Try the Floo. However you may not enter. Let us see if there is a response, first."

The redhead nodded and threw a fistful of powder into the fireplace, called out "The Burrow! Ottery St. Catchpole!"

"Ginny?" a weak voice came through the crackling fire. It was not even clear if it was male or female,

And she ripped herself from Harry's grip on her shoulders, vanishing in a flash of green flame. Then there was an explosion. Harry, persuing his girlfriend, was caught in the blast and thrown into the opposite wall.


End file.
